


monochromatic melody

by xielenite



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dragalia Pride Week, M/M, Theyre Being Gay And Im Gay, headcanon about their past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: The raven and the sparrow danced...Ilia forbid that they would ever forget their love.For Dragalia Pride Week Day 4: Love/Romance
Relationships: Harle/Leif (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	monochromatic melody

“Why, Leif. If it isn't you.” 

Underneath a clear night sky, Harle had walked upon the balcony to see his dear ally and friend, who was leaning on the railings; staring up into the vast expanse of the universe. 

“Ah, Harle.” Leif turned around to greet him. “What are you doing here? There's a ball to attend, you know.”

“Hah. I could ask the same of you…♪” Harle mused in a sing-songy tone. “I'd assume dances are more of your thing. But perhaps I was mistaken?” He waltzed over to Leif, so the two were watching over the balcony together. 

“Heh. I guess being together away from the dancehall beats being alone, huh?” Leif said. “Nonetheless, thank you for joining me here.”

“It's no problem at all… My dear.”

Leif found himself blushing at the affectionate nickname. “Harle…!”

“What~? No one's around to listen. It's just the two of us, it's fine.” He wrapped his arms around Leif’s, and laid his head against his shoulder. 

“Well, yeah, but… You caught me off guard, is all.” He sighed. “It's a nice view out here…”

The city lights of the royal capital shimmered with life, as the moon above shone with a radiant glow. 

“The captain of the White Sparrows… And the captain of the Black Ravens.” Harle giggled to himself. “Who would've known we would be engaging in a secret relationship of sorts~?” 

“When you put it like that, it sounds quite poetic.” 

“As if it was meant to be?”

“Heh. Maybe. Who knows if it's fate?” 

“If causality is not broken, then perhaps it is fate, indeed.” Harle let go of Leif, then took his hand. The two looked into each other's eyes. 

“I don't know how well this will go… But Leif. Would you take this dance with me?” Harle’s expression changed from his usual flirty, charming face to something softer -- more sincere and genuine; perhaps there was a feeling of longing in those eyes. 

Leif’s eyes widened as the lights danced around, reflecting in his glistening eyes. 

“It would be my pleasure, Harle.”

The two started to dance -- a secret dance hidden away. The white sparrow and the black raven danced together; in a melody of black and white; dancing to the song of love within their hearts. 

If only causality had not been broken, perhaps their song would resonate on to the future. 

This was their small moment of passion before fate would split their paths -- but Ilia forbid that they would ever forget their love.


End file.
